The proposed research is an ethnographic and clinical study of the role of Haitian Vodun beliefs and practices ain the experience of Haitian immigrants under stresses of migration and the significance of the folk beliefs and practices in the provision of health and mental health care for Haitian patients. Methods will involve 1) ethnographic participant observations of Vodun healing practices and interviews with Vodun healers and clients in community context, and 2) sociocultural and clinical studies of the significance of the folk beliefs and practices inthe social networks and support systems of Haitian primary care and psychiatric patients in both the clinical and community contexts. Quantitative comparisons will be made of approximately 40 Haitian subjects in each of the following groups: Vodun healers' clients, primary care patients, and psychiatric patients, to discover differences in the sociocultural characteristics, migration experiences, stresses, health and mental health status and utilization of the formal and folk health care systems. Qualitative methods will be used in analysis of the Vodun healing practices and the influence of these upon the delivery of professional health and mental health services. The emphasis of this research is on the practical applied implications for care delivery to the new and increasing Haitian immigrant population; however, the more general relationships among migration, stress, adaptation, and mental illness will be explored, and hypotheses will be examined regarding the role of folk healing systems as either mediators in these processes or as folk psychotherapy systems. Comparative analyses with comparable data from related studies of other cultures are projected, but not proposed at this time.